Once
by Naijaa
Summary: Legolas is lost. Wufei wishes for nothing more than to have his husband at his side. Where is his blonde elf? Set an alternative world. Gundam Wing/ LOTR crossover: Legolas/Wufei!


Once

In a land unknown to mankind, live a folk full of magic and fairytales. Anyone without powers was considered strange and didn't get accepted into the family, because a father would feel ashamed of his child.

Legolas was such a child. His father didn't accept him to his children. Sean, a mighty and wealthy father, had 4 children. All of them had powers. Their powers varied from lifting things, to flying. Legolas was the fifth and youngest son of the family. Without powers.

He was an attractive guy in his teens, there were slight changes between him and the other fairy children, however, no one saw that, but his own father. He could get along well with his four sisters and his mother, he had friends at school, no one was bothered with the fact that he didn't have powers.

At 17, he was becoming an adult. Meaning for most children that they would ascent and that their powers would mature. This happened on their 18th birthday on the exact time they were born. Legolas witnessed every one of his friends ascent and gain their full powers. To the outside world it didn't matter to him, but in reality that was far from the truth. He wasn't jealous but every one could do special things and he was the only one who had to watch. The only thing he had was impressive view, he could look far and sharp. And his senses were much better and quicker than the other fairies.

Legolas sat up in his bed. He looked out of his window. His father was outside weeding in the garden. Legolas looked at the clock beside his bed. The digital numbers read; 08.15.

"Quarter past eight" he sighed. He got up and looked for his sisters.

"Hello Legolas!" his sister appeared right in front of him.

Legolas smiled. "You know I hate it when you do that, Cecilia".

Cecilia hugged her little brother. "You love it secretly… anyways, I was just looking for you. Father wants to see you"

Legolas' smile faded. "Did he find out about what I did?".

Cecilia nodded. "I'll be right behind you"

Legolas shook his head. "I was ignorant when I did it. I deserve whatever I get".

Cecilia sighed and released her brother. She nodded and led him to their father.

They arrived at the garden. Cecilia went back inside. Legolas faced his father, though not looking at him.

"Well then," Sean began. Then he began shouting; "How could you have been so stupid! You know the rule about going out alone at night!!".

Legolas nodded. "Father, I am capable enough to fend for myself. I'm not going to get in any sort of trouble" he was getting quite angry.

"That is not the point Legolas!!"

"Then what is?!" Legolas screamed. "I can't do anything right in your eyes, just because I have no powers! I have brains you know! And I can fight!!".

"I am aware of that! The point is that you don't have powers! So if anyone attacks you, you're in trouble and I have to explain everything and take care of you!!".

Legolas' bright blue eyes widened. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked softly. "I can't go out because I have no powers?"

"Get to your room!" Sean shouted.

Legolas went upstairs to his bedroom. He hung his head in defeat. Cecilia sat down next to him on his bed, where he lay face down. Cecilia put her hand on her brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't think it matters that you don't have powers".

Legolas looked up. "It has bothered him before. He keeps yelling at me…I don't belong here, I can sense and see that clearly.. I miss someone, Cecilia! I can't describe the feeling I am having…"

"Try Legolas.. may be I can help you? "

"I don't think you can.. but I will try… I feel as of I have just recently lost the love of my life.. I have strange dreams about a beautiful elf! A male at that!!" Legolas looked confused at his sister. She looked back with the same confused expression.

Legolas sat up when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter" he called.

Cecilia rose and left as their father entered the room.

"You never come in my room" Legolas rose surprised. His father looked at him. Legolas looked back. He became a bit afraid. "What's wrong father?"

"I cannot see you as my son. I have made that decision quickly Legolas".

Legolas felt his eyes water with tears. "Is that because I don't have powers? Do you not care about what I feel?.. I already feel as if I do not belong here!".

"Well then you won't be surprised to hear that you are not my son!".

Legolas hung his head in defeat. He was too tired to fight back. It was futile. His father left.

Cecilia hugged her crying brother. "I am leaving. I can't do this any longer! I don't belong here.. maybe I can find someone who truly loves me".

"No don't say that! You are my brother I love you!.*sigh*.. but if you must, promise to write to me! Keep me posted.."

"Thank you so much Cecilia! I love you as well! I will keep you posted I promise!" Legolas moved away from his sister and packed his bag.

"Where could you possibly go to?!"

"I will go to Gerdion".

"That realm belongs to elves! Fairies are not safe there"

"Cecilia, look at me! I am not a fairy! I do not have any powers. I even look different from all other fairies. Maybe the elves will accept me for who I am".

"I wish you the best of luck! I will miss you!" Cecilia hugged her brother tightly.

Legolas walked away from his home, without looking back. Only Cecilia knew his destination.

He walked through the open fields of Feldor, realm of the fairies. He saw children fly and play tag. He saw parents fly after their children.

* * *

After about half a day, Legolas entered Gerdion. Immediately he was surrounded by elves. Their arrows pointed at him. He rose his hands beside his head. "I mean no harm" he said calmly.

"Then who are you stranger! Are you a fairy!" one of the elves hissed. The elf was just as tall as Legolas and even looked a bit like him. Only his hair was brown instead of blond.

Both their hair came down to the small of their backs.

"No I am not a fairy. I used to live there but I have no powers. So I fled as I was not accepted into the community. I have no idea who I am or what I am".

"Tell us your name!" the same elf hissed. "My name is Legolas". As he said this he removed the hood of his cloak. The elf stared incredulously and lowered his bow. The other elves followed.

"Legolas?" the elf asked. Then he hugged Legolas tightly. "Welcome back, little brother!"

Legolas looked up at the elf in shock. "Excuse me" he asked. "Do you not recognize me Legolas? I am Ledarion, your older brother!" the elf said worried. "I have lived with fairies all my life. I have no elfish parents nor siblings".

"Those stupid fairies poisoned your mind Legolas".

"You are elves and have been feuding with the fairies for generations, of course you would say such a thing. How do I know if I can trust you?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"Run"

"Why? Legolas do you not think we would have harmed you already if we wanted to. There is six of us and you are alone."

"Some minds work in a twisted way. You might want to hear me out before you mug me"

"That must sound ridiculous even to your own ears" Ledarion sneered. "You are my little brother you dimwit! I would never harm you. I know everything about you."

Legolas scowled. "I do not appreciate being yelled at. I never before believed anything fairies said about elves but now I am inclined to believe them. Elves are horrid creatures. Not a civilised bone in them."

Legolas looked around him expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to kill me for insulting you?"

"Will you stop acting as if you know nothing about us?! You are an elf yourself! Look at me! I look like you!"

"I cannot just believe you! What would you do if a stranger came up and told you he was your brother and that your family poisoned your mind? What do you want me to believe?!" Legolas had started yelling and was ready to strike the elf in front of him.

Ledarion sighed. "Okay Legolas I apologize. I am just so confused. I found you but you do not remember me!" He slumped against the nearest tree.

Legolas sighed as well. "So tell me, suppose I believe you. How old am I?"

"Do you not know?"

"I would not be asking if I did now would I?" Legolas snapped. "A few moments ago I was 17. Now if I am an elf I would be immortal so older, correct?"

"Easy on the sarcasm please" Ledarion sighed tiredly. "You are 2.589 years old. We have been searching for you for three years. You left to go hunting and never returned."

"Those fairies must have given you something, for you needed to forget that you are an elf… I am surprised it worked so fast, we almost gave up hope".

"How can I trust you. I could just come up with a number and pretend it's my age. I do not know you."

"Well we could bring you home?" Ledarion looked at the elves surrounding him. "If he doesn't remember after that, or believe us, we will take him back here alright." The elves agreed.

Legolas eyed them suspiciously. "What makes you think I will follow? How do I know you will keep your promise?"

"We will take you to our elder. May be he can help you remember."

Legolas sighed, "Right, I suppose I could follow but you will lead me back here once I met your elder."

"Yes Legolas we will." Ledarion looked at him with so much conviction that Legolas followed willingly.

They wandered through the woods. Legolas looked around. He had a bad feeling about this.

"We will not harm you Legolas. You are our friend."

"But I don't remember so forgive me for feeling uncomfortable."

The elf nodded.

* * *

After walking for approximately two hours they arrived in front of a large white gate. The gate opened to reveal a most amazing palace! Legolas could not believe his own eyes. "Welcome back Legolas, to Gerdion, realm of the elves." Ledarion said.

Legolas simply couldn't speak. The sheer beauty of the place left him speechless and awed. Trees surrounded the entire palace and it looked as if the trees actually held the palace together.

Then an elder came their way. "Legolas? You have returned" when Legolas didn't speak Ledarion said; "We found him near the border. He has no memory of who he is, who we are. Anything! He thinks he is a fairy. The stupid animals poisoned him!"

"Ledarion I must ask you to calm down."

"Yes father, I apologize"

The elder turned to Legolas, who was still gazing at the palace and trees. "I do not know what they have given you Legolas. I am your father, Lord of Gerdion. I think you may have a weird déjà vu kind of feeling, am I correct?"

Legolas looked at the elf who had just introduced himself as his father. "I have a weird feeling that everything is familiar but I don't understand."

"You must be lead around and meet as many elves as you can. Speak with them. Try to remember. We need you back with us Legolas." He then turned to Ledarion. "You must lead him to Wufei."

Ledarion nodded. Then he turned back to Legolas;

'Have you been having strange dreams about a beautiful elf?'

Legolas turned suspicious eyes to his supposed 'brother'.

'What if I had?' he asked.

'I can lead you to a friend of yours'

Legolas shrugged and nodded.

He followed Ledarion into the palace. They went to a maze of corridors and passage ways. Eventually they stopped in front of a huge oak door on which Ledarion knocked. 'Wufei it is I, Ledarion may I enter?'

A timid 'Yes' could be heard from inside. Ledarion turned to Legolas again. 'Wufei has been heartbroken ever since you disappeared. He hardly leaves the room, barely speaks to anyone'

'He was more than a friend of mine wasn't he?' Legolas looked at the door and nodded, signalling that he was ready to face this elf. He followed Ledarion into a large bright room. A dark haired elf was sitting in a large chair in the corner of the lounge room. He did not look up. 'Wufei are you well enough to speak?'

'I am not as fragile as everyone here seems to believe I am, Ledarion' came the tired answer.

The elf called Wufei looked up then and saw Legolas. He gasped and rose quickly. 'Legolas? Is that you?' he wandered closer to Legolas.

Legolas kept looking at him expectantly. 'I am afraid that I do not remember you' he said softly, as if afraid to hurt the elf more.

Wufei nodded sadly 'I gathered that much when you walked in. Do you remember me? In a dream or do you feel like you're having a déjà vu?'

'Well, I do remember dreaming about someone and, yes, the déjà vu feeling has been with me since I entered the gate.'

'That is a good sign. I am a healer Legolas I wish to see what those fairies fed you. May I?'

Legolas nodded.

'Okay lay down here on the bed' Wufei led Legolas to the bedroom adjourning the lounge. He lay down on the bed while Wufei prepared a lot of things.

Legolas felt exhausted, apparently his little trip and all the excitement had left him drained. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Legolas awoke to crying. Not just crying, rather screaming more than crying. He turned his head and noticed the strange room. It took him a moment to realise he was still in the elves' realm and in Wufei's bed.

He located the sound and saw Wufei holding - and shushing - an infant. The infant stopped crying, no wailing, after a few moments.

Then Wufei noticed Legolas was awake and went over to him with the infant still in his arms.

'Good morning. How do you feel?'

'Quite good actually. How about yourself?'

Wufei nodded smiling, 'Much better, do you remember a little more?'

'Not really. Did you find anything wrong with me?' Legolas remembered why he was lying on the bed in the first place.

Wufei nodded sadly. He looked at the infant and then back at Legolas. 'Yes and I can do nothing about it. You were fed a poison and only fairies possess the antidote. You will just have to regain your memories by doing things of your old life.'

Legolas nodded. 'Well could you start telling me stuff then? Is that your child?'

Wufei looked down at the infant again. He smiled, albeit sadly, 'This is our child' he almost whispered. He turned the infant around to face Legolas. This was no infant, this was a child. 'She is 14 years old, still a baby really.'

Legolas gaped at the girl and Wufei. 'You are my.. my..'

'Husband, yes I am' Wufei sighed, cuddling his daughter. She stared at her father. 'Can I go to daddy now?' she asked Wufei.

'Yes' Legolas answered. He might not remember this little girl but she was sad and obviously wanted her other father.

He sat up on the bed and took the girl. She hugged him tightly he held her as well. Wufei watched them with sad eyes.

Legolas gasped as a flash went through his mind 'Ayai' he whispered and looked at the girl in his arms. Wufei was alarmed instantly 'What did you say?'

Legolas looked at him 'Her name is Ayai.' Ayai seemed to agree because she was giggling and bouncing about on her daddy's lap.

Wufei's eyes watered. 'You remember her name?' he smiled excitedly, well as excited as he could with tears threatening to roll down his bronze cheeks.

Legolas nodded 'I suddenly saw a kind of.. well flashback I guess, and I remember her. She was a miracle, not planned, but a miracle nonetheless, that's why her name is Ayai.'

Wufei laughed and cried. 'That's great!' he exclaimed.

'Dad 'n me have been waiting for you for a long time' Ayai said seriously. 'Dad was really worried, right dad' she looked at Wufei, who nodded at her, smiling.

'I'm sorry, Wufei, but I do not remember you. Could you tell me how she was born. Can a male elf carry a child? I mean she looks so much like both of us that...'

'An elf can, yes. I carried her and gave birth to her. You and I didn't think it was possible at first. Turns out it's a pretty normal thing in the world of the elves.'

Epilogue

'Dad! Daddy! Can I go out tonight?' Ayai asked as she ran into the lounge room where both her fathers' sat, reading. They looked at their daughter then shared a look.

'With whom? Where? And why?' Wufei asked.

Ayai sighed; 'Not this again.. okay fine, I'm going with Anela, Joruk and Norin and we're going to a prom and we'll be home around midnight.'

'See that was not too hard was it?' Legolas asked smiling. Ayai just glared at her fathers and then ran from the room to her friends. Legolas sat down bedside his husband and smiled. Wufei leaned into him and smiled as well.

'Seems like we have an entire night to ourselves.' Legolas smirked. Wufei turned to face his husband and saw the mischief in his eyes. He could not help but laugh.

'Why yes, is seems that we have this night. What shall we do then?' he asked innocently. Legolas shrugged 'You will see my dearest'

Wufei's eyes welled up with tears at the endearment. Legolas noticed and pulled Wufei onto his lap. 'Wufei what is wrong?'

'I cannot lose you again Legolas. I would die'

'Wufei I have been back for over 100 years you cannot still think I would leave, because I never will, I vowed this to you on our wedding day one thousand years ago and I renewed this vow to you 50 years ago. I will never disappear again, my love'

Wufei buried his face in Legolas' chest and nodded.

'I love you' he whispered, clinging to Legolas.

Legolas held him tight against his body; 'I love you too.'

That evening Legolas took Wufei out on a romantic picnic in the gardens of Gerdion. Wufei loved the outdoors. When he saw the blanket on the floor he felt so incredibly lucky that he started crying. Legolas comforted his beautiful husband.

They had a wonderful and romantic picnic together. After which they returned to their bedroom and Legolas worshipped Wufei for most of the evening and night.

Wufei was so deliriously happy to have his husband back. His family was complete and they lived happily ever after.

The End!

Since I started as a fairy tale I thought it should end as one as well!

Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome!!


End file.
